


although it rained

by ncts00line



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Sleeping Together, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: behind the clouds, a sun shinesor: nohyuck miss each other n go on a cute date





	although it rained

Donghyuck had yet again found himself sitting in the window seat of the 2nd floor, excusing himself during their 10 minute break. The rain drowns out the squeak of trainers (most likely Taeyong’s) and the muted chatter coming from the practice room down the corridor. 

He isn't entirely sure why he is sitting there, eyes tracing the raindrops running down the window. He isn't tired (or more tired than he normally felt before comebacks). He isn't sad (the group is in high spirits today and the practice is flowing smoothly). He isn't sick either, in fact he felt better than he had felt in while, the best he could feel in the cold months. 

He wittles down all the options it could be, until he finally figures it out.

He misses Jeno.

He suspects it's been around 3 weeks since they've been in the same room for longer than 5 minutes. He misses his clouds, his gentle yet powerful baby. He smiles at his thoughts, thinking about how Jeno could take him out in one strike, yet he is one of the softest boys in the world. He misses Jeno's rants about his cats, he misses how when they cuddle, Jeno always plays with Donghyuck's hands. The feeling of fondness only increases as he thinks about Jeno’s calloused hands (from his acrobatics), yet how gentle they are when he rubs Donghyuck’s back. Donghyuck thinks about his soft hair, slightly fried from all the hair dying. He thinks about the face Jeno makes when Donghyuck runs his hands through said hair, very similar to that of Jeno's cats, preening from the attention. 

Donghyuck must of been daydreaming hard, because he doesn't hear Johnny coming up to him, startled when Johnny shakes his shoulder.

“Come on, lover boy, break’s over.”

Donghyuck splutters.

“What do you mean, “lover boy?” He pouts. “I was just peacefully staring at the window, where's the love?”

Johnny raises an eyebrow. 

“You literally only ever make that face when you're thinking about Jeno.”

Donghyuck splutters again.

“What are you- I don't do anything of the sort!”

“Sure you don't. Keep moving though, Taeyong won't hesitate to beat your ass.”

“You say that as if he could.”

“HAECHAN, I HEARD THAT!”

 

The car on the way home from The Show is quiet, Jeno on his phone, from time to time glancing out the window.

His mind wanders itself over to Donghyuck, thinking about how he hadn't actually spoken to him properly in weeks. A slight frown finds its way onto Jeno's face, softening when he remembers Donghyuck would be in practice right now. They'd let him crash, wouldn't they?

 

His body on autopilot, Jeno winds his way through the corridors to the NCT practice room. He hums to himself, thinking about how much he's missed Donghyuck, excited to surprise the other. It's around 2:50pm in the afternoon, the group would be cooling down by now.

He knocks on the door, and when he receives no answer, he pushes the door open. Everyone's eyes turn to the intrusion.

Jeno can see Donghyuck's brain computing, and then he sees a flurry of brown and black, running towards him shouting, “NONO!”

Jeno blushes but hugs the boy back, whirling him around. He notices it's just the group in the room, and so presses a soft kiss to Donghyuck's forehead. The rest of the members smile at the two boys, Jeno ignoring that to bury into Donghyuck's hair.

 

Jeno takes Donghyuck to the small park behind the dorms when practice officially finishes, the rain having stopped by now, slowly drying up in the late afternoon sun. They sit on the see saw, going up and down slowly as they talked about everything yet nothing. The slowly setting winter sun catch Donghyuck's eyes and Jeno swears in that moment, he feels his heart fill with even more love for the boy sat in front of them.

They walk back to the dorm, not before stopping at the convenience store nearby. Donghyuck treats Jeno to his favourite ice cream, not caring that it is winter and that they are currently both wearing 2 jumpers under their coats just so they didn't freeze. 

Jeno carries Donghyuck on his back as they make their way to the rooftop. He didn't complain once, despite Donghyuck's concern, knowing the younger loved being babied whenever he could. 

When the lift finally arrives at the top of the building, Donghyuck presses a multitude of kisses on to Jeno's cheeks, his warm lips aiding against the biting wind. They sit together, waiting for the stars to come out so Jeno could whisper facts that he had learned of Renjun to the other, as Donghyuck sits in his favourite position (in between Jeno's legs with his back towards Jeno's chest) and plays with the elder's hand, intertwining their fingers, clasping, unclasping. 

And when Donghyuck falls asleep and begins to shiver, Jeno lifts him up and carries him down to their dorm. He has to wake him up so he can type the code, the younger leaning all his weight onto Jeno. He piggybacks the younger into Jeno's bedroom, lowering Donghyuck off his back and on to the bed, taking his coat and one of his jackets off. Knowing Donghyuck gets cold quickly, Jeno quickly covers him with the blanket and removes his own coat and cuddles up alongside Donghyuck, basking in the warmth radiating of the other boy.

And when he wakes up in the morning to Donghyuck peppering his faces in kisses, Jeno can't help but smile and press a gentle kiss onto Donghyuck's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! hope you're well. i love nohyuck with my whole life and i wrote this in like an hour and wow i miss two (2) boys. this is inspired by jeno constantly being on missing donghyuck hours (a mood) and also nohyuck are the best boys thank u for listening 
> 
> you're probably sick of seeing me on here. writing is a healthy way of me coping so thats why sometimes i post quite a lot lmao 
> 
> twt is @dreamiesintl


End file.
